tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Kadru Vishahara
Marchioness Kadru Vishahara is a demon in the Southern Horde and secretly a member of the Circle of Thorns, a cabal which wishes to depose the horde's current Duchess Nina Heeate L'andariel who is pro-Eastern Horde. She is the mother of Naga. She has a magic gem called Nagamani on her head which acts as a third eye. Biography Early Years Kadru Vishahara originated from the Demon Realm like the rest of her demonic kin and gave birth to children, one of whom was Naga. When the demons entered the Land of the Living during the Cataclysm and took over Yamato, she sided with the Southern Horde which respected magic above anything else, and she saw her skills as being most useful in their ranks. Godslayer Era Doublecrossed Kadru accompanied her daughter Naga to Illunii where they posed as elves to infiltrate the court and gather intel for Duke Hepnaz L'invrad, leader of the Southern Horde. They ended up collaborating with Jezebeth, a fellow demon spy who had managed to make the elfess Persephone Barca side with her. Kadru remained unaware that Naga was already working for the Eastern Horde at the time as was Jezebeth, which was all part of the East's plan. In the summer of 1017 AE, Kadru was present in Illunii as the Dresdens, a group of adventurers, stumbled into the elven city, but managed to mask her true demonic self from them as did Jezebeth. After the nobles of Illunii had sent the Dresdens on a secret mission to Etheril where Naga was already covertly using Commissar Vladimir Putin to further the horde's cause, Kadru and Jezebeth located a magic scepter from the laboratory of Thanatos Barca whose servants they had been posing as. With the artifact now in the South's possession, Kadru fled from Illunii in the cover of the night and returned to Hyama, the South's capital, while Jezebeth remained behind in Illunii to welcome Naga and Persephone back and deal with the meddling Dresdens once their usefulness to the horde had come to an end. When Kadru reached Hyama, she learned what had happened in her absence. Duke Hepnaz had been assassinated, and his murderer Nina Heeate L'andariel had taken over as Duchess. It had been Nina who had been giving the Illunii spies orders all along and now that she had the scepter, she could further the plans of the Eastern Horde and her sister, Duchess Vaetris L'andariel. Disgusted with this turn of events and the South having fallen under the East's power, Kadru nevertheless had no choice but to obey her new Duchess. However, when she learned that Naga had been working for the East all along and had perished at the hands of the Dresdens who had foiled the horde's planned invasion of Illunii and left unscathed, she became furious. In Kadru's view Nina had been responsible for causing Naga's death by seducing Naga to the ranks of the East and would pay for it one day as would the Dresdens. Plotting in the Shadows Kadru eventually found like-minded demon nobles in the South who shared her anger over the East now controlling the South via Nina. They formed a cabal called the Circle of Thorns which planned to depose Nina and restore the Southern Horde to its former glory. To distinguish themselves from the Dreadlords and Dreadladies who held the ranks of Count and Countess, the conspirators began styling themselves as Marquesses and Marchionesses, a rank which lies between Count and Duke, thus essentially promoting themselves over the Dreadlords in a subtle manner. As winter approached, Nina and much of the Southern Horde left Hyama and headed north to Libaterra to participate in the Battle of Alent. Kadru was left in charge of Hyama from which she would oversee the subjects of the South until Nina's return. Aliases and Nicknames ; Destroyer of Poison : Kadru's epithet. It's based on her name Vishahara which literally means 'Destroyer of Poison' but is also a subtle jab at the South's current Duchess Nina who hails from the Eastern Horde which uses the symbol of a snake. Thus Kadru's essentially calling herself the Destroyer of Poison, Snakes and, by association, Nina and the Eastern Horde as a whole. Appearance A beautiful woman with darker skin and green hair. She wears the Nagamani jewel on her head and is dressed in a gruesome-looking yet oddly graceful yellow armor which signifies her high rank in the horde. Personality and Traits Cunning and ruthless. Yet she can be rather pleasant and charming when she wants to interact, but her smile hides dark intentions. She cares for her offspring a great deal, which is why she'll do whatever she can to make the people responsible for her daughter's death pay with their lives...and more. Powers and Abilities She's immune to poisons, can create her own poisons through her body, and is skilled in shapeshifting and illusions as well as casting powerful dark magic. Relationships Naga Kadru's and Naga's relationship was never a healthy one. Kadru demanded much of her daughter to carry on the traditions of the Naga line, hence naming her after said line. Naga wanted more from life than what her mother desired for her, so she ultimately chose to side with the Eastern Horde which was more liberal and exactly what Naga had been searching for. Kadru remained unaware of Naga switching sides until Naga's death, and she placed the blame for that on the East for seducing her daughter. Nina Heeate L'andariel Kadru sees Nina as an usurper and believes the South shouldn't be ruled by the East's "lackey" as she calls Nina. She also blames Nina for Naga's death as she knew Naga was loyal to Nina and the East and that Naga had perished in Illunii following Nina's orders. See also *Circle of Thorns *Naga *Nina Heeate L'andariel Category:Characters Category:Circle of Thorns Category:Demons Category:Southern Horde Category:Third Age Category:Yamato